Help me, Damon!
by martagh
Summary: ¿Qué pasará cuando la ahora humana Katherine deba pedirle a Damon ayuda con cierto tema personal e íntimo? ¿La ayudará o simplemente se reirá de ella por su desgraciada condición humana?


**Esta breve escena Datherine está sitiada a comienzos de la quinta temporada de la serie. Katherine se ha instalado en la mansión Salvatore y Damon es el único en quien puede confiar para pedirle ayuda.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando la ahora humana deba pedirle a Damon ayuda con cierto tema personal e íntimo? ¿La ayudará o simplemente se reirá de ella por su desgraciada condición humana?**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

-Damon, necesito que vayas a comprarme algo.

-Katherine, tienes ropa para toda una vida y el frigorífico hasta arriba de comida -se quejó él, pues estaba harto de ser la niñera de la humana y del _emo-busca problemas_ de su cuñadito-. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Tienes que comprarme algo... Algo más personal.

-No te pillo.

-Joder, Damon. ¿Vas a obligarme a decirlo en voz alta? ¡Necesito tampones!

-Agg... ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo a comprar eso? –se quejó él con asco.

-Porque yo no puedo salir.

-¿Y me tienes que mandar precisamente a mí? ¿Esto es una venganza por lo que Elena te hizo? –le recriminó Damon, dado que era buen conocedor del odio que Katherine hacia la chica por haberla convertido en humana.

-Tu hermanito Stefan ha apagado su humanidad y el pequeño Gilbert solo se burlaría de mí. Eres el único que puede ayudarme –dijo la humana casi en una suplica.

-Está bien -accedió él, pues empezaba a sentir pena por ella.

"_Yo sintiendo lástima por Katherine, ironías de la vida..." _rió el vampiro mentalmente.

-Aunque verás, no soy un experto en el tema –continuó hablando él-, pero creo que hay varios tipos...

-Damon, soy una ex vampira de 500 años, en mi época no habían esas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se pone eso! –le gritó Katherine enfadada, no tanto con él como con el hecho de ser humana de nuevo.

-Está bien, no te pongas así...

Media hora después, Damon estaba en el supermercado, en la sección de higiene femenina. Ante él había como unas quince variedades de tampones y compresas.

-¿Para qué quieren las tías todo esto? -se quejó él.

Jamás imaginó que habría tantas variedades. Bueno, en realidad, nunca tuvo necesidad de pensar y plantearse eso. Tal vez si hubiese empezado a salir con Elena cuando esta era humana a lo mejor -con lo cotilla que era él- sabría la marca que utilizaba ella...

_"Si Elena me viese en esta situación se hartaría de reír"_ pensó el vampiro.

La encargada de esa sección vio que estaba algo perdido y fue a ofrecerle ayuda.

-Hola, ¿puedo atenderle en algo?

-Sí, bueno... Me han pedido que compre tampones pero no sé cuales...

-¿Son para su novia?

-Para mi ex en realidad.

-Oh, vaya. Qué caballero... -le admiró ella, poniéndole ojitos-. ¿Sabe el nombre de la marca que suele usar o el color de la caja?

-No, ni siquiera recuerdo el de mi novia... -respondió Damon para hacerle saber no solo que no tenía ni idea, sino también que no estaba disponible.

-Bueno, no se preocupe -dijo la chica algo decepcionada al saber que estaba pillado-. Veremos qué podemos hacer...

Después de mostrarle varios modelos y de hacerle preguntas incómodas que no supo ni quería saber sobre la cantidad de flujo menstrual y duración del ciclo, Damon acabó comprando el que según dijo la dependienta: "_era el perfecto para la chica_".

El vampiro regresó a casa y fue directo a buscar a la ahora humana.

-Hala, aquí tienes -le dijo él entregándole la bolsa de la compra.

-Gracias, Damon -agradeció de corazón Katherine.

-Vaya, creí que esa palabra no saldría de tu boca nunca. La humanidad te sienta bien.

-Y no sabes cuánto lo detesto...

Damon no pudo evitar reír ante lo irónico de la situación. Tanto tiempo buscando una cura para el vampirismo, luchando para conseguirla... Y al final acabó tomándosela una de las personas que más odiaba ser humana, que detestaba cualquier atisbo de humanidad y debilidad.

En cierto modo la compadecía, él tampoco hubiese querido volver a ser humano, no sin Elena, no si eso implicaba perderla.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Es muy breve, lo sé, pero es que surgió así. Esta escena se me vino a la mente anoche y me resultó curiosa, pensé que sería buena idea escribirla. El insomnio es muy malo... **


End file.
